


The day is finally here

by Sparkling_Archangel



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Amelie (mentioned) - Freeform, Death Stranding Spoilers, Sam Porter Bridges (mentioned), Spoilers, Suicidal Higgs, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkling_Archangel/pseuds/Sparkling_Archangel
Summary: Just before the final fight, Higgs thinks about his life and his own endTW: suicidal thoughts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The day is finally here

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Suicidal thoughts 
> 
> Just a few words about Higgs and how he feels about his life. 
> 
> English is not my native language, this is not beta-read and I typed that at 3am because I needed to vent. I apologize for the mistakes

The day was finally here. 

The Homo Demens, the attacks, the giant super apocalyptic creature... nothing had been enough to stop Sam. Not that Higgs was really angry about that. It was fascinating to observe this man who was keeping to go no matter what, who had so much motivation, when Higgs himself not really had any, not anymore. 

Oh, he had had some motivation, some purpose in life, years ago. Working with Fragile sounded like the perfect project at the moment. And then he had even more purpose, thanks to Amelie.

How great it had been, to follow her lead, her ambitions! 

How hard it had been to realize that he had just been a puppet and that she had always held the strings.  
To realize that himself, the particle of God, was nothing. Just a little nothing, walking in her shadow, unaware of what was really going on. An awful little nothing, who had hurt so many people, destroyed so many lives. Meaningless. Without a goal, a purpose. He had always been like that, meaningless. Waiting for everything to stop. He had hidden it behind a flirty smile and sarcastic comments, had tried to forget it by focusing on his quest to bring an end to this world.  
But he had never really wanted to end the world. He had just always wanted to end his world. 

Higgs sighed, thinking about his life, to this succession of errors and regrets. No, he was not angry that Sam had defeated all his creatures, even his last one.  
He was not angry, because it meant that it was the end. Not the end of the world, not anymore. But his own end.

Sam, always ready to help others, the famous Sam Bridges! He would help him too. It would be easy. A last fight on the beach. Not even trying to fight back. 

The day was finally here. The day he would die. He had waited his whole life for it


End file.
